That's one hot doc!
by Poppu
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, a successful, well adored doctor in a highly rated hospital. Did I mention he's handsome? All the staff are lusting for him! But this doctor has got a dark secret...will it be too late for Rukia?
1. Whats up, doc?

**1.**

"Mr. Kurosaki-sensei sir! One of your patients would like to see you!" One of the young spunky nurses giggled, holding her clipboard tight to her plump chest. She swung her long orange-red hair behind her, twirling strands of it around her finger. The man looked up from his book, smiling at the woman. He slid a thin sheet of paper in betwen the pages and closed it, sliding it into the drawer of his mahogany desk. "Tell them I'm on my way. Thank you, nurse Inoue."

"Anytime! Oh, and Kurosaki-sensei..." she blushed furiously, turning her head the other way, "nevermind! I'll tell them right away!" she bursted, flying out of the small office. He would never understand that woman, or why she always seemed so happy and bashful. The giddy bomb of boobs and flying hair glided up behind the front desk, siding next to another woman. This woman however, didn't seem so delighted to see her.

"Oh. Hello, Orihime." she smiled as friendly as she could, looking back down at the heavy pile of paper work before her. Orihime plopped down in a spinning chair, groaning loudly and twirling around.

"It's not _fair_!" she pouted.

"What isn't fair?" The desk-nurse asked, raising her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Kurosaki-sensei!" she cried, slapping her hands on her bright red face.

"What has the doctor done?"

"He's so _perfect_! He's smart, he's handsome...he's successful...he's humble...he's sweet..." Orihime sighed leaning her head to the side.

"And this makes him unfair, _becaaaaaause_?" The woman urged on.

"Because, he's probably married, _or _has a girlfriend, and dammit either way I don't have the guts to ask him to go out with meee!" she whimpered.

She peeked through the gaps in between her fingers curiously, a loud slurping sound catching her attention. Turning around she saw the desk-nurse, sucking apple juice through a straw stabbed in her small juicebox.

"Jeez, Rukia! It's empty!" she laughed, snatching the juice box away and shooting it into the garbage can.

"I know, but," the woman sighed, "I had to tune your voice out with _something_..." she grumbled, resting her head on the stack of papers.

Orihime flew up from her seat, patting her hair down neatly and adjusting the small nurse hat on top of her head so it was just perfect. She smoothed out the wrinkles in the mint green uniform "dress" with gold buttons, the mandatory nurse attire they wore with high white knee socks and black shoes. It was flattering on some, but a sight for sore eyes in other cases. On Orihime, it was as if someone attempted to squeeze two watermelons in a soda can. It was a miracle the thing hadn't exploded yet.

"Hello, nurse." Doctor Kurosaki smiled politely at Orihime, lifting a sheet of paper up on the clip board lying on the desk.

"Hello, sensei! Did you go see that patient yet? Do you know where they are? If you'd like I could..."

"I've seen them already," he laughed, "you're hyper-activeness really comes in handy doesn't it? Why don't you take a break?" he smiled, scribbling something on one of the sheets. Orihime melted, struggling to stand up right. He sat the pen down horizontally on top of the clip board, nodding at Orihime, noticing the other woman lying face down in a stack of papers. Her short and silky raven hair spidered along the white sheets, covering most of the writing around her head. Orihime blinked, noticing after a short period of time what he was looking at. She nudged her on the shoulder gently.

"Huh?" the woman sprang up, her nurses' hat flying off of her head. "Oh! Hello, sensei. Excuse me one moment." she said, slowly rising from her chair. She turned walking a short distance behind her, bending over to pick her hat up off the ground. He raised an eyebrow, watching her bend towards the ground, he caught a small glimpse of her light pink panties and the imprints of her buttocks through the tight dress. She stood up gradually, adjusting the hat back on top of her head and turning to face the man. Her large and bright shiny purple-blue eyes dazzling in the luminescent lighting of the hospital. She smiled at him warmly, bowing in respect.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked, her voice soft and polite.

"I was just wondering if you were feeling alright. I saw you lying on your papers and..." he paused, smiling brightly at her. She was a thing of beauty, indeed. "Nurse Kuchiki. Is it?"

"Yes?"

"Perhaps you should take a break as well. You and Inoue both! It's settled then! Thirty minute break for the both of you, and the other staff will fill in until you come back." he said, nodding his head towards Rukia.

"Thank you, sensei." she bowed, exhaling heavily and walking around the desk. She slid past him, slipping off her hat and making her way to one of the vending machines down the hall. Orihime running closely behind her.

"Rukia! _Rukia_!" She whispered, rather loudly at that. Rukia sighed turning around slowly.

"Whaaat?" she groaned.

"Kurosaki-sensei wants to see you in his office later on! Oh, that's so _unfair_!"

Rukia blinked.

"Me? _Why_?"

"Probably because he thinks you're super cute! Not like me. He probably thinks I'm annoying." Orihime pouted, crossing her arms. She couldn't argue with that.

"I doubt that _highly _Hime. You're the most gorgeous nurse here." Rukia said, turning back to face the vending machine.

"Really? You _really _think so?"

"Yeah. Patient uuuuuh," she punched in a few keys on the machine, watching her snack of choice fall to the bottom, "Cifer really thinks so. Asks about you all the time."

Orihime pursed her lips. Not the words she was looking for but...

"Oh! That's right! I need to go check on his IV! I'll be back, where do you want to meet up at?"

"The cafeteria is fine."

"Ew. You're going to _eat _there?"

"We're going to _meet _there, Hime. Now go squeeze on your man's arm or something." Rukia teased, walking away slowly. Orihime pouted. _My **man**__. _She walked down the long hallway slowly, looking into all of the patient's rooms. She stopped in front of one particular room, peeking into the large glass windows and through the tiny spaces in between each fold in the blinds. She got a glimpse of the man she was looking for. His long fiery red hair sprawled out on the pillow, most of his body covered in tattoos. She knocked on the door, opening it slowly, "Hey." she said softly, closing the door behind her. The man turned to her, his aggressive exterior softening at her appearance. He smiled, "Rukia..." he whispered.

"Feeling any better?" Rukia asked, standing at his bedside.

"I'd feel much better if I could get a new pillow."

"I _just _got you this pillow! See, now you're overworking me."

He laughed, coughing violently. Rukia handed the glass of water from the small table to his side, propping his head up and allowing him to drink from it.

"Careful, Renji. You're bullet wounds haven't healed yet." she said, resting her hand on his chest. He took her hand in his, squeezing it tightly. "I'll be fine." he assured her, lightening his grip on her hand. She smiled, nodding her head slowly. "Oh!" she gasped, "I have to meet Orihime in the cafeteria!" she ran to the door, looking back at him one last time. He looked at her.

"I'll be _fine_."

She pursed her lips in hesitation, exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Did you go see Kurosaki sensei yet?" Orihime squeaked, kicking her legs underneath the table. Rukia looked up from her hands, barely catching a word of what she had said.<p>

"What?"

"Mr. Kurosakiiii!"

"Oh, right." she pushed her hair behind her ear, "No...no I haven't seen him yet."

"You should! When your shift is over."

"Why are you so excited about me going to see the love of your life?" Rukia smirked. Orihime blushed heavily.

"I...'Cause! While your there, you could be my _ears_!" Orihime winked.

Silence.

"What?"

"Think about it! You're there, you know me, you like me, why not...y'know...bring me up a few times in the conversation, see what he has to say about me and then maybe I can butter him up a little. If you know what I mean."

Rukia's mouth dropped open. This was the _last _thing she'd expect a girl like Orihime to say. She couldn't help but laugh.

"You're _insane_."

"I'm not insane! It makes sense right? Come on, Rukia _puh-lease_!"

"Okay! Okay, alright, okay jeez I'll go talk to him..." she looked at her wrist watch, sighing heavily. "My shift's over anyway." she mumbled, standing up from the table and exiting the cafeteria. She dreaded every step she took to the man's office, walking as slowly as she could. However, she wasn't slow enough. She approached the thick wooden door, knocking on it twice. She listened. No response. Maybe she wouldn't have to come in after all...

"Hello nurse." his voice exploded from behind her. She jumped, tensing up immediately, her heart pounding in her chest.

"You...you scared me s-sensei!" she cried, placing her hand to her chest. He reached around her, opening his office door, "After you." he smiled, leading her into the decent sized room. She took a seat in the cool plastic chair in front of his desk, looking around the office.

"Is there something wrong, sensei?"

"Uh, no. Nothing wrong." He cleared his throat, taking a seat behind his desk. She blinked, choking back her laughter.

"Then...I'm confused." she snorted, "Why am I here?"

"I'd like to ask you out on a _date _miss Kuchiki."

Her heart dropped. _Holy shit what? _She blinked again, pinching herself on the thigh to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Nope.

"That's...that's very nice of you doctor but..."

"I've had my eyes on you for quite some time now." he said, resting his chin in his palm, "I know. That sounds a bit..._creepy_. But you're quite fascinating. Don't think of it as a _date_, nothing fancy or anything...I'd just like to get to know you a bit. Better."

Her mind raced. What was she supposed to say? If she accepted? If she declined? What would he do? What was this man thinking? The man she had heard nurses and staff members drool and go on and on and on about, lusting and wanting after him. The man she had never once saw through the eyes of her co-workers, he was _handsome as hell _but... Why would he pursue her? Why not some one giddier or bustier like Orihime? She was certainly very fascinating. Still. She had been silent in thought, and had to answer him _now_.

"With all do respect, sensei...why me? Why not...Orihime?" she gulped. Not what she was thinking of saying but...

"Nurse Inoue is very open. I can read her like a book, therefore, people like her are of no interest to me."

_Ouch._

"You on the other hand. There's something about you. Something that just..." he bit his lip, "entices me."

_Okaaaaay, awkward. _

"Sensei, I..."

"Will be joining me tomorrow for dinner? You are off tomorrow, aren't you?"

"You _read _my _schedule_?" She squinted her eyes sharply. Standing up from the chair, she pulled down the short dress, "Sensei, look. You're a...nice guy...but," she paused in thought. If this man was as fickle as she thought, rejecting him could cost her her reputation. Or worst. Her job. She bit her lip for a moment, giving in to her worries, "but...I wouldn't know what to wear..."

He smiled, chuckling softly, "I'm glad you've accepted. And please, no need for the formalities. You can call me Ichigo. And you don't have to wear anything fancy, just come comfortably. Let me write down the address..."


	2. The prince of awkward

**2.**

"You? Date? With a doctor?" Rangiku smirked, filing her nails, "Way to go, Rukia."

"No. Not, 'Way to go, Rukia', this guy is...weird." Rukia shivered, biting on her finger, "It's like. All the women I work with are crazy about him..."

"Is he cute?"

"Is he cute." Rukia scoffed, rolling her eyes, "My God."

"Then what's the problem, hon? You've got a date with a doctor! A hot doctor at that! Most women would be jumping out of their skin for stuff like this."

"Yeah, well. That's what the ones I'm working with do. He's like. The perfect guy to them but...I just can't get over something about him. He's got this look about him. It's in his eyes...he just..."

"What? Is he a werewolf or a vampire?" Rangiku laughed, "Or wait! Don't tell me. He's a Mormon!"

"What's wrong with Mormonism?"

"Look. Rukia. You've got, this sexy...smart, successful man wrapped around your, little skinny fingers." Rangiku said, wiggling her fingers, "Don't mess this up! This could be big for you!"

Rukia raised an eyebrow curiously, not understanding how that works out in her favor exactly. She sighed, looking around the room for a clock. "What time is it?" she asked. Rangiku bit her tongue in thought, pulling up the sleeve of her sweater and looking closely at her wrist watch. "5:40, hon."

"Shit. Can you drive me there?"

"Where?"

"I don't know, he wrote down the address..."

"Wait, wait wait. You're going to go meet this hot, successful, doctor dressed like that?"

"What? What's wrong with how I'm dressed?"

"You're going on a date, not...w-whatever you're...just..." Rangiku reached out towards Rukia, hesitating. She ran her hand through Rukia's hair, teasing it up a bit. She took a step back, trying to think of what else she could do. "Where's that dress you left over..."

"Oh no." Rukia laughed nervously, "No, I only wore that dress once remember? I left it here so I'd never have to see it again you are not making me wear that..."

"Why? What's the matter with...found it!" she exclaimed, holding the dress up to her body. Of course, it was too small for Rangiku but she wasn't going to be the one forced into it. Rukia glared at the tiny thing. A black suede mini-dress with a lace back and thin straps. It was way too short and way too tight. "That was a wild and crazy night..."

"God, why do you still have that?" Rukia groaned.

"Because I believed, deep down in the pit of my heart that..." she froze, thinking up her next words carefully, "I forgot I had it till now."

"Ah."

"Well? Go put it on!" Rangiku demanded, shoving the dress on Rukia and shoving her inside the bathroom to change. Begrudgingly, she changed, stepping out of the door. It was exactly how she knew it's be. Extremely tight fitting, in addition to that, she had grown a few inches since she got the thing so long ago. Her long slender legs didn't help the dress get any longer.

"Hot." Rangiku cried, fanning her face, "Baby you're on fire!"

"Jeez, I can't believe I'm going like this." Rukia mumbled, storming past Rangiku and picking her purse up off the couch, swinging it over her shoulder.

"I can't believe your heels match that dress so well! It must've been fate..."

"Or it could just be that black matches everything. Nude not being an exception."

Rangiku mocked her silently, rolling her eyes, "C'mon drama queen. Let's go drop you off with your prince charming before you get your thong in a twist."

"Where the Hell is this place? Is this some restaurant or some..."

"Oh my God." Rangiku gasped, twisting the key in the ignition, killing the engine.

"What? Are we here? Where are we?"

"Will you shut up and look right in front of you?"

Rukia squinted at Rangiku, looking out the wide car window. Her jaw dropped in awe. She stared at the palace like construction, looking around for any other building like it. "Rukia...this is a house!"

That fickle bastard.

"You said he was a doctor, not a prince! Or Hell, by the looks of it a king!"

"He is! I mean...yeah...he is. This is...insane. God I can't do this." Rukia sighed pressing back against the cold leather seat.

"Rukia, if you don't go through with this, I swear I will kill you. I. Will. Kill. You." Rangiku hissed, staring at her. She closed her eyes tightly. Remembering. Don't think of it as a date, I just want to get to know you better. She sighed, opening the car door and stepping out slowly. "I'll call you to come get me." she said, pulling her dress down lower. She walked slowly towards the elegantly decored glass doors. She stopped, catching her breath slowly. Okay. Just knock on the door Rukia. Lift your hand and...knooock. The clicking of the door's lock shocked her, causing her to jump back a few inches. Slowly, it opened. She swallowed hard stepping into the "house". House. It was more like a castle. This place is ridiculous...!

"Rukia." Ichigo called out to her from up the largest flight of stairs she had ever seen. She gasped softly, biting on her lip. If they thought he was handsome at work...he was a sight to see. He smiled at her warmly, making his way down the steps, "Glad you could make it after all."

"That's uh...that's quite a door you've...this place is amazing." she snickered, "I mean...wow!"

"It belonged to my grandmother." he said, nearing the bottom, "And her mother. And her father. This house has been passed down through my blood line for as far as I can remember. My great, great, great grandfather, built this entire house by hand. His son updated the architecture, to make it more appealing for his era. And so on and so forth until the first woman was born." He finally reached the ground floor, approaching Rukia slowly. Slowly. He took her hand in his, kissing it softly. "You look lovely."

"Thanks." she smiled, twisting bashfully. She cleared her throat once she realized how childish she was acting. He laughed, guiding her through the mansion, talking to her more and more about the history of the home and it's preservation. She froze, paralyzed with awe upon entering the kitchen. It was a grand area, richly decorated and reeking with the scent of delicious food. It was making her stomach growl. Perhaps, this wasn't such a bad idea. After many hours of chatter and dining the two found themselves conversing in the living area, sitting on couches parallel to each other in front of a large victorian fireplace. Rukia would smile and take tiny sips out of her wine glass while Ichigo would crack a joke or two until it got later. And later.

"You really are as fascinating as I thought you would be." Ichigo smiled, resting his temple on the knuckles of his right hand. Rukia grinned, setting the wine glass down gently on the glass table separating them. "Why thank you, doctor." she giggled crossing her legs femininely. He examined her body movements closely, drumming his finger on the arm of his couch.

"Do you believe in demons? Rukia?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Rukia froze, blinking slowly. The question hit her so fast and so suddenly, she wasn't sure exactly what to say.

"Demons? Like...what kind of demons?"

"Just. Demons in general."

She bit her lip in thought. Such an odd question out of the blue, and everything was going so well. Never did it occur to her that he would've asked such a thing.

"I do believe they exist but..."

"But?"

"I'm not...certain." she scratched her forearm nervously. "It's kinda cold in here, no?" she sighed, rubbing her biceps and coughing.

"Right, I'm sorry I just thought a little breeze would have made it a little more comfortable in here." Ichigo said, picking himself up slowly from the couch and walking over to the open window behind Rukia. She cleared her throat softly, looking around the room. Suddenly things weren't so "comfortable". He slid closely behind her, leaning in and breathing softly on the exposed skin of her neck. "Did you know, there are ten tantalizers on the female body?"

"T...tantalizers?"

"**Hot spots**." He whispered into her ear, blowing a cool steady stream of air along the the lobe. She gasped loudly, trembling intensely. He smirked deviously, "Found one." he chuckled pushing her hair out of the way of her nape, pulling on it gently. He hissed softly, exhaling on her exposed skin, sending goosebumps down her entire body. "D...doctor..." she gasped, biting gently on her finger. Ichigo caressed the chilly skin on her arm, picking up her wrists and kissing them gently. He nipped on the skin of her shoulder, sliding his hands down her sides, her waist, and inner thighs. He brought his hands up her thighs slowly, stopping beneath her dress and picking his hands up from her legs, bringing them back up to stroke the beneath her breasts, brushing his fingers along her erect nipples. She yelped quietly, rubbing her knees together and biting on her lip, "Doctor!" she cried, "Stop it sensei!"

Silence. She opened her eyes slowly, looking around behind her for him, but he was nowhere to be found. She panted softly, frantically searching for her purse. She snatched it off the couch, stumbling to the front door. "It was nice having you here." his voice echoed through the enormity of the house. She flipped around, looking frantically for him. "Rukia." he whispered in her ear. She gasped, spinning around to face him. He held up her cellphone, placing it gently in her hand, "You don't want to leave this behind." he smiled, opening the door slowly. She stared at him for a moment. How did he...get...here?

"It...it was a pleasure...sensei." she stuttered, bowing quickly and storming out the door. She looked at her phone.  
>"Hello? Helloooo?"<br>"Ran!" she cried, "I didn't dail your number..."  
>"Rukia? Is everything alright, hon?"<br>"Come get me. Now, Ran." she sniffled, "I need you."


	3. Corpses for conscience

**3.**

"He did _what_?"

"Yes, and then he...he touched my...tran...tanti...he found _all _my hot spots and just went to town on me!" Rukia cried, realizing what she said she quickly rephrased, "Not like that..."

"He found them _all_? That's some doctor..."

"**RAN**!"

"So-rryyy! Did you enjoy yourself a little at least?" Rangiku questioned, "Before the whole touchy feely episode?"

Rukia ran her hand across her eyes, wiping away her tears. She sniffled, closing them tightly in thought and shaking her head, "I had a _great_ time." she said softly, pushing stray strands of hair away from her face and behind her ear. Rangiku pursed her lips in confusion, scratching her scalp in thought. "So...you had a great time up until he found your hot spots?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest in thought.

"No!" Rukia cried, slapping her hands down on her knees, "I had a great time until...he asked me some weird question..."

"_Weird question_?"

"**_Do you believe in demons, miss Kuchiki_**?" she recalled, mimicking his voice. Poorly.

Rangiku raised an eyebrow, a catty grin creeping up onto her lips. She laughed softly, pushing her hair out from in front of her face and exhaling loudly. "You have _got _to be kidding." Rukia shook her head furiously, pulling the blankets tighter around her shoulders. Though it was warm in Rangiku's comfortable condo apartment, the spine tingling feeling had not yet left Rukia being. Leaving her cold and trembling. "Damn. You sure know how to pick 'em."

"Oh, _I _didn't pick him! Orihime did and for some reason...Ah! Orihime! I forgot...she's going to be pissed..."

"Why would she be pissed?"

"_She's _the one who's _in love _with doctor Kurosaki...not me. _She _asked me to be her ears or something and find out how he feels about her. And when I asked him he said...He can read her too easily, so she's not interesting."

"_Ouch_."

"Right?"

Rangiku chuckled, yawning softly and shaking her head, "What a man...what a man..." she said collecting her cup of hot chocolate off the coffee table. "Maybe you should take the day off tomorrow." Rukia sighed heavily, sliding the blanket off of her shoulders, "I can't. I promised Orihime I'd...and Renji too."

"Renji is _still_ in the hospital?" Rangiku gasped, her eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah. He really dodged a bullet...I mean, not literally. He was shot 6 times but each one managed to miss any vital organs. There's just one the surgeons haven't picked out yet. It's in the back of his head, right above the nape." Rukia tapped the back of her head, "It's too close to his brain, they don't wanna do anything extremely risky. So, it's a waiting game for now."

"I told that baka to stay away from those dumb ass gangs...wouldn't listen." Rangiku sighed, shaking her head in disappointment, "Ah well. I'll give him my blessings. I'm going to take a shower, if you want to stay over..."

"No, I should really be getting home."

"Home?" Rangiku laughed, "You live in the next story up, hon. You're never too far from me."

* * *

><p>"Rukiaaa!" Orihime exploded in cheer, running up to Rukia in the parking lot. Damn. Rukia grit her teeth mustering the warmest smile she could make, though her heart ached terribly. Orihime threw her arms around her, squeezing her tightly. "So?" she smiled.<p>

"So...?"

"So! How was it?"

_Shit. She knew about the date? _

Rukia swallowed hard nodding her head, "It was...something. His house is nice."

"His house? You went to his house?"

"Well, I didn't _know _it was his house, but when he wrote down the address I just figured it was to some restaurant or some..." Rukia froze, noticing the confused look on Orihime's face. Her eyes widened in horror. She just ratted herself out.

"His house? Address? You...you went out with him!" Orihime gasped, slapping her hand over her mouth, "Rukia!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sooo so sorry, Hime I swear! I didn't know! He said all he wanted to do was get to know me better and when I came over we talked and laughed and nothing more!" Rukia babbled, leaving out the part when Ichigo had groped her entire being almost. Orihime squinted her eyes in disbelief. Rukia nodded her head. "_Nothing. More_."

"Hm...okay." Orihime sighed, walking beside Rukia to the huge building known as the hospital, "Did you at least ask him about me?"

"Uh...I did..." Rukia laughed nervously. "He didn't say anything bad..."

"You're a _terrible _liar, Rukia. Tell me! And you better be honest!"

Rukia dropped her in defeat, running her fingers through her hair, "He said...you were too open and you weren't interesting." she bit her lip hard, waiting for the tears to flow. Orihime froze, coming to a sudden halt in their stride. She stood there for a moment, and then began to walk again, "Oh." she said, clearing her throat softly. That wasn't what she was expecting. She was really expecting something more along the lines of..._Sensei said that? My life is over! I love you senseeeeeei! _Oh, worked fine too. At least she wasn't blubbering.

"You okay, Hime?"

"I'm fine. If that's how he feels, that's how he feels. Mhm." Orihime nodded her head, then stopped again coming to a halt, "What does he mean _not interesting_! I am _very _interesting! I'll have you know! That..."

"Good morning Kurosaki-sensei!" one of the nurses' giddy voices rang out through the lobby. Both Orihime and Rukia shot around, noticing the arrival of the adored doctor. He smiled, jotting down nonsense and scribbles on a sheet of paper, sliding the clipboard back in the nurses' direction. An ice cold sensation shot down Rukia's spine, she turned back around walking away quickly. Orihime followed, "Hey wait, Ruki- -!" she cried out. Rukia gasped, her feet suddenly flying out from under her. In her attempt to dodge him, she failed to notice the "_Caution! Wet floor!_" sign only feet to her right. It was funny how she resembled the falling man on the floor-sign, gliding forward a bit then flinging himself backwards. Just like Rukia. She hit the ground hard, dropping her purse and work-hat on the ground. Her head was spinning. Dizzy. _Dizzy... _

"Rukia! Rukia are you okay!" She could hear Orihime's melting cries through her state of near-unconsciousness. She sat up slowly, groaning in discomfort.

"I'm fine." she moaned, placing her hand firmly on her back. _Shit that hurt..._

"Is everything alright?" Ichigo's voice exploded from behind them. Orihime stood up from her crouched position beside Rukia and stormed off with her nose high in the air, mumbling to herself. _Way to stick out for a friend in need, Hime..._ Rukia swore under her breath collecting herself from off the ground, her back completely soaked.

"I'm fine sensei."

"Are you sure? That was quite a fall..."

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little...wet." she cringed, standing up completely straight. She felt around on her back, lowering her hand to her right side and allowed her fingers to explore the dress for any tears.

"You've got a little tearing on your left...cheek."

_My cheek_? Rukia felt around on her face for a moment, gasping in realization. She slapped her hand over her buttock, flipping around so she faced the doctor, her face bright red. _Pervert! _She swallowed hard, realizing she'd still have to bend over to get her purse up off the ground. But not with _him _standing there. He chuckled, shaking his head slowly, he crouched down scooping her handbag up from the wet floor and handed it to her by the straps.

"Go to the staff lobby. You'll find a fresh uniform there." he smiled, turning and walking away slowly.

Rukia blinked. She tilted her head curiously, turning to her left, then her right. She slid through the hospital, _carefully_, never taking her hand off her torn dress. Finally, she voyaged to the elevator and upstairs to the staff lobby, and to her excitement it was empty. Finally. Somethings are going right. She dashed off the elevator and into the lobby quickly, running through one of the thresholds and into the separate area containing the uniforms and scrubs. She reached for the door knob, slowly, slowly. Before she could grasp it, the door swung open powerfully, barely missing her.

"Jan...janitor Urahara!" she said, slightly appalled to find him here.

He froze, looking up at her nervously, thinking up an explanation to why _he'd _be there... Rukia's eyes trailed down to his unzipped trousers. She gasped loudly, slapping her hand over her mouth.

"Kisuke...who's out th- -" a familiar nurse appeared coming out behind the janitor. She froze in terror, quickly buttoning up the rest of her dress. Her smooth ebony skin glistening with sweat and her violet hair stood a mess. Rukia looked at her. Then at him. Then back at her...

"Please don't tell!" The nurse begged her, clasping her hands together and pouting her lip. Rukia looked down at her name tag, _Shihouin Yoruichi_. She slapped her hand over her face, masking her oncoming headache. "I didn't even see anything..." she mumbled. Yoruichi squeaked in happiness, shoving Kisuke past Rukia and to the elevator, "C'mon before people start getting suspicious!" she demanded. "Am I the only one that found any of that awkward?" he mumbled, being shoved on to the elevator. Rukia slid her palm down her face, sighing in disbelief. The things that go on here. She stepped into the dark room, flipping on a light switch. The sudden illumination of the room made her squint while her vision slowly cooperated with her. Examining the boxes and the hangers, she looked for an identical dress in her size. There were none. _Shit_. In her hunt she managed to find a dress that could fit her, but it was 2 sizes too small. She sighed, squeezing into the tight thing, immediately being hit by memories of last night and last night's _dress_. She pulled it down so it stopped _just _beneath her buttocks and blushed heavily. _I hate this job_. She mumbled to herself, collecting her tattered dress and dumping it in a bin with other soiled uniforms, closing the top slowly. She looked in the mirror at herself, turning to each side and running her hands down her curves and legs. The tiny dress flattered her petite figure, showing off curves of her body that wouldn't have been noticeable to anyone before. She pursed her lips for a moment in thought. Maybe she could go a size up...

"_Nurse Kuchiki, please report to the front desk, Nurse Kuchiki._" the intercom announced throughout the hospital. Again, something that she thought would go right turned terribly wrong...

She walked carefully, pulling down her dress with every step. Unwanted eyes seemed to follow her, unwanted, judging eyes. She mumbled angrily to herself, storming up to the front desk and halting in front of Orihime.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Kurosaki-sensei would like to see you in his office." she shrugged, scribbling down things on sticky notes and slapping them down on the desk angrily.

"For what?"

"Oh, I dunno. Probably to ask you on another date."

Rukia squinted, inhaling deeply. The things she wanted to say to this woman... she scoffed, walking away before anything had slipped out her mouth. Maybe going to his office wasn't such a bad thing now, at least she wouldn't have to deal with Orihime's slick attitude. She twisted the door knob, forgetting to knock, opening the door slowly. "Rukia." Ichigo smirked, holding his hand out to the chair in front of his desk, "Have a seat."

"Mister Kurosaki-sensei, sir." she sighed, "Listen. About yesterday I had a really good time and everything but I..."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"That's...not what you called me in here for isn't it?"

"I requested you in my office so I could ask you if you finished the paper work on patient," he lifted a sheet of paper up off the clipboard, "Abarai."

"Paperwork? I hadn't recieved any paper work on Ren...patient Abarai."

"No?" Ichigo nodded, "I could've sworn it was given to you only a moment ago."

"I was in the lobby." she said, sliding into the seat slowly, "Getting changed."

"Oh, that's right. Well, we've tried to contact his family to come here later on today to pick up his belongings."

"I don't...understand. Was he discharged?" Rukia fumbled with her thumbs in her lap for a moment.

"He passed away, nurse. About an hour before you checked in."

Rukia froze, paralyzed in disbelief, her heart stopping in its tracks. She slid down in her chair, slapping her hands against her face and biting her trembling lip. This can't be happening. This can't be...it can't! "You were attached to the patient?" Ichigo asked softly. Rukia inhaled sharply, choking back her tears. She bit down on her index finger to recollect her thoughts.

"He was um...he was a really close friend of mine...God this can't be real." she sniffled, massaging her forehead, "How could this happen?"

"I'm sorry for your loss." he said softly, squeezing her knee tightly. She sighed, sitting up straight in her chair. "Damn..." she whispered, "He didn't have any family either."

"No?" Ichigo asked, clicking his pen in his hand, "Well...I'd hate to throw it out..."

"Let me take it!" She jumped in her seat, "S-sensei...sir."

* * *

><p>"Just a couple more procedures and your heart will be good as new!" Orihime smiled, squeezing the man's wrist tightly. He looked at her, his emerald eyes dazzling in the sunlight permeating through the window. He smiled warmly at her, taking her hand in his and squeezing it firmly.<p>

"Thank you." he said softly. She blushed bright pink, lowering her head, pity taking over. A man so sick, and she could do nothing about it but comfort him. Tell him everything was going to be _okay_...she enveloped his grasping hand in her free one and smiled back as warmly as she could.

"Ul..Ulquiorra..." she choked, tiny tears trickling down her rosey cheeks, "what are you going to do when you get out of here?"

He sighed heavily, closing his eyes in thought. "Go back home. Live out the rest of my life like I always have..."

"But what if no one is there? What if you're not so lucky next time...if you have another heart attack and no one can..." she cried, cupping her cheek in her hand, "I'm sorry...I just..."

"Orihime..." Ulquiorra sat up slowly from the incline bed, kissing her softly on the lips. Her eyes burst open in shock, slowly fluttering closed again as their lips connected in warm heat. She pulled away for a moment, leaning back in for more. He caressed her right cheek slowly, pushing her hair behind her ear and pulling away, kissing the tip of her nose. He grinned, leaning back down on the bed, "I've wanted to do that for some time now." he spoke softly, placing his hand on his chest. Orihime sniffled, wiping away the tears forming in her eyes, "Ulquiorra..." she choked, burying her face in his chest, listening to his slow, unsteady heart beat. She cried again, nuzzling her hot face in the fabric of his shirt as he stroked her hair.

"Everything's going to be alright..."

* * *

><p>She heaved the heavy box onto the front desk counter top, sighing heavily. Her eyes red and sore, and her throat achy. "Poor Renji..." choked, sniffling loudly and lying her head on the top of the box. She lifted herself up and red the large white sticker on the side of it. "<em>Belongings of Abarai, Renji<em>." she sighed again, walking behind the desk and plopping down in her wheeled chair. Orihime sluggishly approached her seat beside Rukia, sitting slowly and resting her head in the palm of her hand. Neither of them spoke, or made eye contact.

"Ulquiorra is going to die, isn't he?" Orihime said softly, finally turning to meet Rukia's eyes. She gasped seeing how red and full of tears they were, covering her mouth in shock, "What happened, Rukia?"

"Renji..." she sighed heavily, looking down into her lap, "Renji died."

Orihime gasped again, silent. She reached out and squeezed Rukia's shoulder warmly, pulling her in for a tight embrace. "Everything's going to be...alright..." she whispered, running her hand through Rukia's hair. She pulled away from the embrace gently, sitting back down in her seat, inhaling and exhaling slowly. "I just...wish it didn't have to happen. I mean...nevermind." she said, looking back up at the cardboard box, "It's hopeless now. What about you...? Why were you crying?"

Orihime flinched, turning away quickly, "Nothing! I wasn't...crying..." she sighed. Now _she _was the bad liar, but Rukia decided to look past it.

"Has Kurosaki-sensei gotten to you?"

"Who?"

Rukia paused, her eyes widening a little bit. She couldn't help but chuckle. "You know, the love of your life?"

"Oh- - OH! Oh. Oh, no. Sensei...he was just a phase." she laughed softly, leaning back in her chair, "I want someone who loves me, for me. Someone who will be devoted and stay by my side until the end...sounds cliche but, I do believe some men want the same thing. You know?"

"No...no I don't know."

"But, wasn't Renji in love with you?"

Rukia blushed furiously, jerking back in her chair, "No way! Renji had a girlfriend...before the shooting...she left him because she got fed up with his gang b.s. and Renji and I have been friends for too long. He saw me as his little sister or something..." Orihime pursed her lips in disbelief.

"Oh, no. He saw you as more than that." she giggled, sniffling softly. "This is crazy. Two people we care so deeply about...dying...one of them already passed..."

"_Two _people?" Rukia asked, meeting eye-to-eye with Orihime. She thought for a moment, smiling in realization, "You're talking about Cifer!"

"Gosh, I can't help it! He's so sweet and handsome and smart and..."

"Sounds like you're describing Ichigo again."

Orihime glared at Rukia, "_Ichigo_? Since when are you two on first name bases now, hm?"

Rukia blushed, turning away quickly. Orihime giggled, throwing her arms around her, "Oh...I'm sorry Rukia. Don't cry anymore okay? Renji cares about you a lot, alive or not, and he doesn't want to see you sad. Be happy!"

Rukia sighed, patting her gently on the back. "Yeah." she smirked, closing her eyes slowly, "Ugh...I should get home. I can't stay in this place any longer."

"Want me to clock you out?"

"Would you please?"

"Sure!" Orihime saluted her, "Just get home safe and come back tomorrow refreshed and ready for work!"

She laughed, lifting the heavy cardboard box off the counter, "Thanks Orihime." she said softly, smiling sincerely and exiting the hospital.


	4. Alcohol is a depressant, Rangiku

**4.**

"You're _kidding_." Rangiku gasped softly, her eyes wide and watering. Rukia shook her head, running her hand across her hot red nose. She began removing the articles of the box one by one, carefully setting them down across the glass coffee table in the middle of her living room. She sighed, kneeling before the objects and lowering her head on the cool glass. Rangiku crouched down by her side, rubbing her shoulders and pressing her cheek against Rukia's.

"There there, hon...he's in a better place now." she said, kissing Rukia softly on her temple.

"He was still young." Rukia sighed, reaching out for the shiny gold rings removed from the box, fumbling with them between her fingers. She held them closely to her chest, carefully placing them back inside the box along with the rest of his things, sliding the top back on it.

"Does...Does Tatsuki know?" Rangiku asked.

Rukia had completely forgotten about Tatsuki. She figured it wouldn't matter to her, since she left him anyway. But they had been dating for quite some time and she found it in her best interest to make it known to her that Renji had died earlier today. "I don't have the heart to tell her." she mumbled biting on her bottom lip tightly. She stood up slowly from the ground, taking the box with her into her bedroom.

"Do you want me to tell her?" Rangiku called out to her from the living area.

"Would you please? I would do it myself but she and I never really spoke. Just on small occasions." Rukia responded, kneeling down in her closet. She made a large space in the deep left corner, sliding the box carefully into it.

"Do you have her number?"

"Do you have to tell her _now_?" She groaned, closing her bedroom door behind her as she entered back into the living room, plopping down on the comfortable material of the tan leather couch and exhaling loudly, "This whole day is just. Shit."

"Well, what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean? There's nothing I can do. I just have to, live on and be strong...something like that."

"I meant for the funeral, you imp." Rangiku scoffed, pinching Rukia's arm tightly.

_Funeral_? She hadn't thought of that. It'd be expensive but, it was a price to pay for her dear friend.

"Well. He's in the morgue now. So, I'll have to go get the body..."

"_Grossss__._" Rangiku shook her hands, cupping them over her ears, "God, I could _never _work at a hospital! Yuck!"

Rukia smiled, laughing softly. "God, I need to get away from all of this pain..."

"C'mon, hon. Don't be like that." she said, squeezing up beside Rukia on the couch, throwing her arms around her and squeezing her tightly, "Tell you what! You and me, we're going to that shotty little bar tonight and drinking till our heads fall off!"

"No, Ran. I've got work in the morning..."

"Okay, maybe not till our _heads _fall off, but just enough to get through."

"You know," Rukia turned to face her, "alcohol is a depressant. It's going to make my shitty mood shittier."

"Not if you pass out first." Rangiku winked, shaking her gently, "C'mon. Right now. You don't have to drink but I know _I _need one! Jeeze I've been running on E since last week!"

She sighed, giving into her wishes. The drive there wasn't long, within walking distance actually, which could be a good thing just in case either one of them weren't in the state to drive.

"Why didn't we just stay in the Condominium? There's a bar downstairs..."

"'Cause! That place is too _proper _and, _fancy _and _well behaved_! When I drink, I like to get loud!"

Of course. She forgot who she came with.

"Oh, Ran..." Rukia laughed, shaking her head. She took a small sip of her beer, curling her nose a bit. It was strong and bitter, not in her taste but she had already spent money on it. She brought the ice cold glass to her lips again, taking a large gulp. Then another. Until her mug was only half full now. She exhaled, catching her breath from the onslaught of gulping and swallowing. Never has she drank like this, but when around Rangiku...well. Things change. There's a first time for everything. Rangiku on the other hand had already bought and finished several beverages, ordering more and more after the next one. It was amazing that she could still speak, much less sit up right.

"You know...you know what! I'm _glad _I went on that date with...Hitsuuuuuugayaaaaa." she giggled loudly, "He's so...mysterious...that's _hot_."

Rukia snorted trying to hold back her laughter, she failed. Miserably. Bursting out in loud cackling, attracting awkward looks to herself.

"What're you laughin' at, eh?" Rangiku hiccuped, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"You. You're _so _drunk." She giggled, wiping the tear from under her right eye.

"Oh yeah? Well...if I'm drunk...you're right. I am drunk." she laughed herself, lowering her head on the bar counter slowly, then popping back up, "Did you ever go back out with that hot doctor guy man?"

"Ichigo? No. I don't even want to _think _about that hentai doctor..."

"Well, don't look now but..." she bit her tongue, smiling wide. Slowly, she extended her finger pointing behind Rukia. Rukia turned gradually. gasping in disbelief. There he was, that hentai doctor, dressed so casually and sitting by himself on a stool. She turned back, closing her eyes tightly. _Please don't notice me_...

"Yooohoooo, doctoooor!" Rangiku giggled, waving her arm high, "One of your nurses would like to have a word with yoooou!"

Rukia cursed Rangiku under her breath, grabbing her arm quickly and yanking it back down. Rangiku shrugged innocently, laughing and hiccuping. "He's lookiiiing." she whispered, pointing again. Rukia turned back around in Ichigo's direction, slapping herself mentally for doing so. She was right. He looked up at Rukia, smiled, then looked back down at his cellphone. Looks like he had no interest in her. Rangiku pouted, "Jeez! That date must've been really _terrible_..."

"Ran, shut- UP!" Rukia snapped, gritting her teeth together. Rangiku ran her fingers across her lips, "zipping" them shut. Rukia sighed. _Why must she act so childish when she's drunk__? _Something was bothering her though. He did in fact see her, why didn't he say anything? He didn't speak, he didn't approach her, he just...smirked. _That jerk! _Rukia bellowed, _he's got another thing coming if he thinks he's just going to ignore me like that...! _She snapped back into reality, shaking her head. What the Hell was she thinking? The very man she had been trying to avoid was finally catching on that she was trying to avoid him, and now she was thinking about crawling back to him? Probably the alcohol speaking. She sighed, gulping down another long swallow of her beer until her glass was empty. She signaled the man working the bar for a refill, and he obliged, filling her cup up to the very top. She bit her lip in thought, looking over at Rangiku who had passed out asleep on the bar top. She squinted in frustration, defeated.

"Can I sit here?" she asked quietly, tapping Ichigo gently on the back of his shoulder. He nodded at her, patting the stool beside him and slid his phone back into his pocket. She sighed, hopping up onto the cold thing, sitting her beer down on the counter.

"Drinking before work?" He chuckled, tilting his head at her beer.

"Well why are _you _here, sensei?"

"Gah. You caught me," he smirked at the returning bartender, sliding the man a twenty dollar bill and taking his drink in return. "I'm guilty."

"Isn't it strange how we both came here? Aren't you a little far from your home..."

"This is my favorite bar. It's got an authentic feel to it, not like those candy ass places around my residence." he shrugged, taking a long swallow out of his large and heavy mug. Rukia raised her eyebrows in shock. She had never heard him curse. He cleared his throat softly, setting his cup beside Rukia's and exhaling through his nostrils. "Listen. Rukia. About that night you came over..."

"Oh no, don't worry about that! That's old news. We've all got to move on." she said, flapping her hands. Okay. Now it was _definitely _the alcohol speaking. As far as she was concerned she could care less about this man, yet she found herself drawn to him. He smiled, melting her insides. God he was handsome. His masculine physique and built muscle structure in general. His face, his eyes. Something about his eyes. They were so...mysterious. Deep amber brown and always wandering, she stared into them on more than one occasion. His powder blue long sleeve shirt was tight enough to show that he had a hard core, rippling in the fabric. And his khaki cargo shorts...Jesus. She was drooling all over him like some high school girl does for her crush. _Totally _embarrassing! She blinked, shocking herself back into the reality of it all, smiling slightly.

"You look beautiful." He smiled, chuckling as he took another swig of beer.

"Nah, you're just sayin' that...I'm nothing special." she said, biting on her finger. She herself wore a tight fitting tank top with a deep dip in the back and silver sequins along the front diving into a "V" shape on the soft black fabric. With it she wore washed out gray denim jeans, and black ankle boots. Nothing special, as she said.

"I'm not." he said, leaning in closely to her, he run his finger along the bottom of her chin, "You're _always _beautiful." he grinned with his usual sexy...grinning. She swallowed hard, fighting back the heated colour from creeping on to her face. "Well...thank you." she said, looking away. She pushed her hair behind her ear, sighing softly as she looked around the bar, searching for words.

"Would you be willing to give me another go around?" He said, interrupting her train of thought. She blinked, turning to face him, pondering upon his words.

"A second go around?"

"A second chance, a second date, a second try?" he explained, wrapping his large masculine hand around his cold glass, "I promise I'll keep my hands to myself this time."

She twitched slightly, "Um." she hesitated, turning to look at Rangiku. Still passed out on the bar. She rolled her eyes and sighed softly, smiling at Ichigo. "Sure. When and what time?"

"I'm off Friday."

"So am I."

"I know." he chuckled, shaking his head, "I'm kidding. So Friday then, say around, 8 or 9?"

Rukia fumbled with her fingers for a moment, "How about some time in the daylight? I'm not a good night driver."

"I can drive you." he smiled, "But if that's what you want. How about 3? At the park?"

She nodded in agreement, sliding off the bar stool slowly, "Well, I should probably get going. I better drive my friend home before she wakes up and makes a scene. Do you need my number?"

"You've got mine." he smirked, "You better go now. She's starting to wake up."

"i've got..." she paused in thought, her mouth open for a moment and then she turned around to see Rangiku, her eyes opening and closing slowly. She rose up from the counter, rubbing her eyes and groaning loudly. "Where the Hell...!" she cried, falling off of the bar stool. Rukia quickly ran to her side, picking her intoxicated body up from the cold dirty floor. "C'mon Ran, I can't carry you! You're gonna have to walk to the car!"

Rangiku jerked herself away from Rukia, "You ain't gotta carry me nowhere!" she exploded, "I can...I can walk there myself!" she stormed out the door rather loudly, attracting a lot of attention to herself. Rukia watched her through the glass, stopping and turning back and forth in search for something, she swung the bar door back open, poking her head in.

"Eh...Rukia...where's the car?"

Rukia rolled her eyes, huffing loudly. She ran past to her, past Ichigo, flashing him a quick look before she left, guiding Rangiku to her car. Sliding into the driver's seat, she reached into her purse, pulling from it her cellphone. She pulled up the contact list on her screen, scrolling through it momentarily until she found the name, "_Ichigo_" and a ten digit number beneath it. _How...when did he get a hold of my cellphone__? _She began to regret her decision to go out with him again. Rangiku retched loudly, vomiting outside of Rukia's car. She curled her nose in disgust.

"Get in, so we can go home!" she yelled out the window, shaking her fist at Rangiku.

"I'm gettin' in, don't rush me woman!" Rangiku snapped back, flinging open the car door and diving into the back seat. Before she knew it, Rangiku's loud snoring filled the car almost immediately after she _fell _in. Rukia hit her head against the steering wheel, shaking it side to side. _That's Rangiku for you..._


	5. Still a mystery

**5.**

_Friday, 2:30 pm_.

She was at her happiest when she was in the shower. All the dirt, and worries and aches melting and slipping away and going down the drain with the tiny blissful droplets of water kissing her sunkissed skin. If she could, she'd live there. In her shower. Forever. But all good things come to a much unwanted end. She had to toughen up, get over it. There was nothing she could do, nothing would bring him back...

"_Rukia_? _You okay in there_?" Orihime's echoing voice rang into her ears through the falling water. She gasped a little, trailing so far off in her thought she almost forgot she was there.

"I'm fine."

"You should come out now...we still have to go to Tatsuki's house...remember?"

She cursed under her breath. _Shit. _She had forgotten about _that _too. Begrudgingly, she turned the water-knob all the way around, cutting off the stream of bliss. Stepping out onto the cold wet tile and wrapping herself in a drying towel. Orihime slowly opened the bathroom door, peeking in and smiling, "Finally." she said, "You shower forever..."

"Well it _is _my shower." Rukia laughed.

"Tatsuki's waiting for us."

"Listen, Hime..." Rukia ran her hands through her wet locks of hair, "Tatsuki and I...we aren't really friends. I don't think it's a good idea if I..."

"I see." Orihime nodded, smiling softly, "It's okay. I'll just go over there myself, and drop you off at the park on my way there!"

_The park? She knew? _Rukia twitched, mustering the best smile she could. Things were getting creepier and creepier by the day... Orihime giggled. "Rangiku told me."

_That eavesdropping no good..._

"So?"

"So...?"

"So, are you guys serious?"

"It's only date two. I'm not even sure if I should go I was drinking when he asked me and..."

Orihime squinted harshly, "You two were _out_? _Drinking_?"

She hated it when she did that. She sighed, not wanting to explain herself any further and slipped past Orihime into her bedroom. Changing quickly, into a loose fitting gray tee shirt, cropped denim shorts and black leggings underneath, and her brown fringe boots, she came back out to meet Orihime. She smiled at her.

"You look so...casual."

"Isn't this a _casual _date?"

Orihime pursed her lips, looking around for something. Something. She yanked a red knit scarf off of a nearby coat hook and wrapped it around Rukia's throat loosely. She stepped back to examine her. A lot like Rangiku did, and smiled. "Almost perfect..." she mumbled, bursting into Rukia room and rummaging inside of her vanity. Before Rukia could open her mouth to say anything, Orihime scooped up her hand sliding wide gold bangles on her left wrist, and pinning one side of her hair back behind her ear. She clapped her hands together giggling, "Perfect!" she squealed, squeezing Rukia's shoulders tightly, "You're a star."

"You and Rangiku both have a tendency to modify my outfits after I've put them on..." Rukia said, shaking her head.

"You ready?"

She nodded, leading Orihime out of her condo and locking the door behind them. The two glided down the stairs, into the parking lot and into Orihime's comfortable sweet smelling car. It seemed like she was always smiling, always happy, without a care in the world. Rukia envied her.

"Orihime?" Rukia spoke softly as Orihime drove. She looked over at her, raising an eyebrow.

"How are you...always so...happy?"

"Who me? I'm not always happy."

"You sure do seem like it."

Orihime giggled softly, shaking her head. She sighed heavily, her hands gripping tightly on to the steering wheel, "On the outside." she said, "I'm actually miserable, sometimes. I wish...I wish everyone would just go away. And then maybe, maybe, I'd be genuinely happy. By myself. With no one to make me upset." her voice was shaking now. She closed her eyes tightly as her heavy tears trickled down her cheeks, "I'm sorry, Rukia...I just..."

"Look out!" Rukia screamed, slapping her hands over her eyes.

Orihime gasped loudly, slamming on her breaks. The older woman in front of her car continued to walk on the crosswalk as if not noticing that her life was almost ended by an automobile. Her heart was beating furiously, so was Rukia's. Panting in relief. She looked outside the window to her left, slowing her breathing, "We made it to the park..." she smirked, "In one piece."

"Yeah." Rukia exhaled heavily, stepping out the car on shakey legs. She closed the car door, brushing her hands along her clothing and catching her breath, turning to look at Orihime through the car window. She leaned in closely to the glass, cupping her hands around her mouth, "Be careful!" she called into the car, tapping on the window and smiling. Orihime smiled back, waving slowly before driving away. Ichigo sat casually on the burgundy painted wooden park bench, facing the large fountain. His back was turned to Rukia so she was sure he hadn't noticed she arrived. Or maybe he had. Who knows, he's got his ways. She approached him slowly from behind, walking around the bench and taking a seat behind him. Not a word was spoken, not a look was exchanged. They both just stared at the fountain. Gargoyles with their mouths wide, water streaming from them and into the larger pool at the bottom. Something about the architecture intrigued Rukia, she tilted her head. Staring.

"I wish I had met the man who made this statue." Ichigo said, breaking the silence.

"Why?" Rukia asked.

"He and I would have gotten along quite well, this art. It fascinates me."

"You sure do have a crazy thing for demons..." Rukia laughed, joking.

Silence. She cleared her throat awkwardly, drumming her fingers on her thighs. _Way to go, Rukia_. Ichigo laughed, standing to his feet and holding his hand out to Rukia. She looked at it for a moment, taking it in hers and standing up as well. He took his hand away, slipping them into his pockets as he walked beside her, "You know Rukia," he began, looking up into the sky, "you're different from any ordinary woman."

"Thanks?"

Ichigo chuckled, shaking his head. "I like that." he said, looking down at her and biting his lip.

The way he chuckled, the way he spoke low and sensually, biting his lip. The look in his eyes. Rukia blushed heavily, looking away. Ichigo snickered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Trying to touch my tantalizers?" Rukia mumbled, holding on to his forearm. "In a public park? That's a little kinky, even for me. But if you insist." he said, slipping his arm lower down her back. She shivered, picking up her pace so she stood about a foot away from him, her hands on her hips. He slid his hands back into his pockets, shrugging.

"Is this why you're a doctor?" She asked, "You like touching women?"

"Not women." he said, stepping closely up onto her, leaning forward so their face were only inches apart. He leaned in closer, and closer, exhaling slowly on her trembling lips. "Just _you_." he whispered purring softly and pulling away, walking past Rukia. She inhaled loudly, catching her breath and holding her hand to her chest. It was like...he had took her breath away. She bit her lip, brushing her fingers against them softly and turning to watch Ichigo. He spun around, freezing in his tracks, "You just gonna stand there? I wanted to walk around a little bit."

"Can we...um..." Rukia trembled, clearing her throat, "coming!" she called out to him, running up to his side. The effect this man had on her was so powerful. It was as if he was controlling her, branding her. Making her his. And she was completely unaware.

It was getting late now, darker and darker. They had spent hours walking and talking, getting to know each other. The usual date stuff. She looked into the darkening sky, seeing tiny spots of stars appearing through the dark canvas. "It's late. 8 o'clock." Ichigo said, looking at his wrist watch. She looked at him, it had felt as if they were only there a few moments. It felt so soon...she didn't want to leave. But that was asking too much. He was probably exhausted from all their walking. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

"You walked all the way here?" Rukia asked. He laughed.

"Of course not. I drove. I'd just like to talk to you more." he smiled.

She blushed, smiling lightly. He wasn't the bastard she'd thought he was...or he was and this was an act to get in her pants. Either way she was falling for him, hard. She bit her lip, reaching out to his shoulders and taking hold of the collar of his coat. She stood on the tip of her toes, pulling him down closer. And closer. Until their lips met for only a moment, and she pulled away quickly, slapping her hand over her mouth. _My my, you've gotten quite bold. _She turned away from him quickly, "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, her heart racing furiously. He reached around her, embracing her tightly from behind and kissing softly on her neck. She gasped softly, closing her eyes tightly and biting her lip. He slid his hands down the front of her body, slipping them down her waist and to her thighs bringing his right hand up and cupping her breast. She leaned forward trying to get away, escape his grip, but she was paralyzed. She was his prey.

He caressed her side with his left hand, coming up and shoving it down into the front of her shorts. She gasped loudly, yelping and bending farther forward. There she stood, in his arms. In the middle of a park in full view of everyone. Her breathing was shaky and though she did not tell him to stop she wished he'd at least do this somewhere less public. He ran the tip of his middle finger up and down her slit repeatedly, slipping it in between her wet folds while he bit on her neck, growling softly.

"S-sensei...!" She cried softly, grasping on to his forearm tightly, "Stop...not here...please..."

"_Not here_?" he said softly, biting on her ear. He began pumping his digit in and out of her slowly then picking up his speed, making her tremble and shake violently. She leaned forward, gasping and whimpering. She felt the eyes of passer by's on her, staring. Wondering. Humiliating her. However, she didn't want it to stop. "Not...here..." she said, panting softly, "people are...staring...sensei. Please. Take me somewhere else." Her head was spinning, making her incredibly dizzy. She begged like a child, digging her nails into the skin of her arm. Ichigo removed his hands from her body, turning her head by her chin and kissing her softly on her lips.

"_As you wish_." He whispered softly, caressing the skin of her cheek and pulling her close to his body. She was melting. Absolutely melting in her heat. In his heat. She wanted him. She _needed _him.

* * *

><p>Tatsuki wailed in despair, burying her face in Orihime's shoulder. She dug her nails into her back, making her wince in pain, but she continued to comfort her. "I'm...sorry." Orihime spoke sincerely, embracing Tatsuki tightly. Her wailing melted to softer crying, and her crying to soft sniffles. Her back breaking hold on Orihime loosened until she pulled away, wiping her hand across her eyes. She sighed heavily, opening her door wide for Orihime to enter her home.<p>

"I can't believe he's...gone." she said softly, crossing her arms over her chest and falling onto her sofa. Orihime pouted, diving on to her in a tight embrace. She sniffled, throwing her arms around her and groaning softly. Orihime stroked her hair, nuzzling her face in her shoulder and whimpering, "It's okay, Tatsuki! He's in a better place now, nobody can hurt him." she said squeezing her tighter.

"Yeah...but I wish I had one last chance. Just to tell him...you know. I care about him. And I love him. And I'm sorry that I left him..." she spoke, her voice gradually becoming shaky with tears. Orihime shushed her, pinching her lips together with her index finger and thumb.

"He knows." she smiled, "He wouldn't want to see you upset, Tatsuki, he cares about you! You just gotta get through, everything will be alright..." she said, her own voice lightening. The words instantly drawing her back to her moments with Ulquiorra, she was becoming worried. _What if he... _she bit her lip, hugging Tatsuki again to hide her pained facial expression. "Everything's going to be ok. Everything's going to be...okay."

* * *

><p><em>This can't be happening... <em>Rukia gasped softly, gripping tightly onto Ichigo's orange locks. _It's too soon. What are you doing, Rukia? _

"Se...sensei." she whimpered, crying out in shock. Pleasure washed over her as he bit gently on her clit and dug his tongue deep into the folds of her sex, pulling her lower body up from the bad and wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled away, flicking against her tiny pearl, sucking on it while it became erect. Lapping up her hot juices. Her consciousness was slowly slipping away from her, her body melting from the heat of his tongue. She whimpered softly, growing louder and louder as she reached her climax, trembling violently. Ichigo chuckled, pulling away from her body and wiping his hand across his mouth, "You came already?" he teased her, pulling her body up closer to him. She blushed heavily, biting on her index finger and looking away. Humiliated and ashamed, but lustful. Her body was filled with desire in which she could not control, desire for him.

He pressed the tip of his stiff member powerfully against her entrance, pulling her down on him by her waist. She cried out in pain, covering her mouth with her hands. She was a sight to see. Her small body glistening with sweat and radiating such strong heat. Strands of raven sprawled out across her pillow. Her once stern and serious face simmered down into such a naughty expression, bright pink and burning. Her eyes light and foggy, her hair matted to her face with sticky sweat. _No...he can't do this. I can't let him do this._

"_Ngh..._" Ichigo groaned, forcing himself deep inside of her in a single push. She arched her back shouting in agony as such a large insertion forced itself into her small body. She hasn't had sex in such a long time the feeling was almost new to her, causing ripples of heat to shoot down her spine. He pulled his waist back in an attempt to pull himself out of her, but her body refused to unclench, sucking him in tightly. Small tears formed in her eyes, trickling down the sides of her cheeks and onto the pillow underneath her head. _It hurts. _She moaned softly behind her hand, closing her eyes tightly. Ichigo leaned over her, caressing her cheek gently, kissing down on her collarbone, trailing his tiny kisses up her neck and along her jawline.

"_Does it hurt_?" he whispered softly into her ear, grinding his hips slowly, ravishing her inner walls.

Her eyes rolled back in pleasure, slowly fluttering closed as she leaned her head back, gasping softly and digging her nails into his back. He brought his lips back down to her breasts, biting on her nipple while he groped her left breast in his hand, pinching the skin between his fingers. They were small, but firm and perky, just enough for him to grasp them and massage them in his large masculine hands. He picked up the pace in his thrusts, sliding in and out of her faster, slamming into her quicker and more powerfully. Still she remained clenching, tight around him. Refusing to loosen up for even a moment. He grunted in slight pain, being squeezed so tightly. Grasping on to her hips tightly, and slamming into her, shredding through her tightness aggressively. She cried out, pushing against his waist with her hands, "Sensei!" she cried, shouting loudly. He grasped her wrists, pulling her down further on to him, restraining her as he began pounding himself in and out of her clenching sex.

"Shit..." He growled, putting one hand on her shoulder, grasping her neck and putting all his power into forcing her frail body to bounce with the intense rhythmical patterns of his hips. She bit her lip tightly muffling her longing moans. The sheer speed of his thrusts were powerful enough to make her whole body tremble aggressively. Her breasts bounced up and down rapidly with every point of impact. Over. And over. She was losing it, slipping into a state of euphoric sexual desire. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, pulling herself up onto him, grasping his shoulders. "_Sensei..._" she panted in his ear, running her slender digits through his orange hair saturated in sweat, "_more_."

Ichigo held tightly on her thighs, lying back on the mattress. He pulled her body up, thrusting his hips in an upwards motion slamming deep inside of her at a rapid pace. Rukia whimpered loudly, placing her hands on his chest to supports herself on top of him. She bit her lip, leaning back and placing her hands on his knees, grinding her hips forward and backwards slowly. He groaned loudly, digging his nails into the skin of her thighs, using his right thumb to brush against her clit stimulating her further and causing her the clench tighter around him. _Just a little...more! _She wrapped his arms around her waist, bouncing rapidly on top of him. He slammed up deeper, and deeper, viciously ravishing her inner walls. Her head flung back in their passion, crying out to the top of her lungs, "_I'm cumming! I'm cumming sensei! I can feel you too!_" she bursted out in heat. He winced a bit, his stiffness throbbing furiously inside of her.

"_Please cum inside me, sensei._" she whispered, panting softly, lying down flat on his chest while he stay deep inside of her. He grabbed hold of her legs, ramming himself up inside of her in a rough repetitive motion. She whimpered madly, throwing her arms around his neck. _Almost there..._ She grit her teeth, squeezing her eyes closed tight.

"_R-Rukia_...!" Ichigo bellowed, howling out loudly as he squeezed down on her, shooting a thick load of sticky hot semen directly up into her. She cried out, it was no longer a secret. Their heat. She was so loud she was positive everyone in the surrounding condos knew, and instead of caring, she lied down, satisfied. Panting like mad. He turned over, lying on top of her and grinning widely. He snickered, pressing his forehead against hers and pulling her blankets over the both of them.

"Wha...what are you doing...?" Rukia panted, covering her eyes with her forearm.

Ichigo pursed his lips, pulling her arm away from her face, staring deeply into her eyes. His _eyes_. They had...such a strong effect on her. Even after all of this. No amount of physical contact could allow Rukia to read him. This mysterious doctor. This sensual, handsome...perfect man, in her bed.


	6. Everything is not alright

**6.**

She lied deep asleep in her bed, comfortable. After all the sadness. All the heartbreak. She was finally, comfortable. She moaned softly, adjusting her sleepy eyes to the bright rays of sunlight shooting through her window. _How long was I sleep? _She groaned softly, sitting up in her bed, stretching up tot he ceiling. Seems like things were finally looking up... The bursting sound of running water shocked her out of her state of comfort. It was coming from her bathroom, looking closer she noticed clouds of steam rolling out from under the door as well. _What the Hell...? _She blinked, the doorknob of the bathroom door turning slowly. Her heart pounded in her chest, almost bursting right out of her rib cage...

Ichigo stepped out from the clouds of steam rolling behind him. Topless, wet, wearing nothing but the jeans he wore the day before on their date. Their "date". Their _date... _Rukia's face lit up cherry red, she pulled the blankets up closer to her chest gasping in shock.

"Se- sensei!" she cried, rolling out of her bed, wearing her blankets like a long dress. Ichigo stood, blinking. Clueless. Confused. He smiled, "Good morning, sunshine." he laughed, running his hand through his wet hair. She swallowed heavily. _God he's so sexy. _Looking around her room she began to put clues together in her head...their clothes scattered along the ground. Her sheets and mattress were a mess. He was here. She was here, naked. Oh my God.

"Oh...my God." she choked, slapping her hand over her mouth, she looked up at him in terror, "Ichigo!"

"Hmmm?" he responded, thrusting his finger in and out of his mouth along his teeth as if he were brushing them, in front of her mirror.

"Wh- - you're just standing there! Like, nothing happened!"

"I know what happened." he smiled brightly, "I was there. Remember?"

"I...I was..."

She blushed harder, he was right. She had just given herself to this him. _Dammit_.

"You're an animal." she mumbled.

"_You _were the animal, last night." he hummed back at her.

Her eyes widened, and so did her mouth, but not a word was spoken. She hurled her pillow at the back of his head, he dodged it dashing out at her and sweeping her off her feet. She gasped as the air was shot out of her body, being tackled onto the bed by Ichigo. He smirked, pinning her wrists to the mattress, biting on her bottom lip and pulling gently. He ran his finger across it puckering his lips while he made _kissy _noises. "Remember when you kissed me?" he said, standing up from her. She inhaled heavily, brushing bright and looking away from him as she sat up, holding the cloth to her naked body.

"No." she murmured.

"Really? Well, it felt a lot like _this_." he said, leaning into her. She sat paralyzed, holding her breath. She exhaled softly, in short shallow breaths, blowing on Ichigo's lips. He grinned deviously, sliding down in the bed, on to Rukia. He pressed his lips gently against hers, pulling away for a moment, staring her in the eyes. She bit her lip gently, leaning forward and kissing him again. Over and over, dropping the blankets from her chest. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, curling his fingers in her hair and pulling gently. She moaned, her tongue dancing with his inside the heat of her mouth. Melting..._melting_...

She pressed her hands hard against his chest, shoving his body off of her, "S-stop it!" she yelped, recoiling the blankets back around her naked body. Ichigo chuckled, standing up to his feet again and scanning the room for the remainder of his clothes.

"Are you going home?" Rukia asked.

"I don't _exactly _feel as welcome as I did yesterday." He smiled, running his hand through his hair, "Guess I'm better off heading back to that dreadful place."

"Your _mansion_?"

"You wouldn't think so, but it's not all it's cut out to be. As luxurious as it is, it's quite lonely. Gloomy in fact. Which is why I prefer to explore farther out from it." he explained, grunting as he bent over to scoop his shirt up and off the ground, "You should probably shower now." he smirked slipping on the top and sliding out the door. She blushed heavily, pursing her lips and looking around the room. A lonely feeling creeping in quickly.

* * *

><p>She panted wildly, pushing her sweat soaked locks of strawberry blonde out of her face, flashing her catty grin.<p>

"I can't believe you talked me into that." Hitsugaya panted, looking over at Rangiku. She laughed, running her fingers through his glistening white hair.

"C'mon. You know you had as much fun as I did."

"The only reason you wanted to is because you heard Rukia and her little man friend through the _walls_."

"It sounded like fun. It wouldn't be fair if they were the _only _ones." she smirked rolling over on her side, "You know he's a doctor?"

"Hm?"

"Rukia's little _man friend_."

"That's an upgrade considering the last loser she was dating. No job, no car...forgot the poor guy's name though." Hitsugaya groaned, lifting himself up off the mattress, "Doctor for which hospital?"

"KGH."

_Kurakara General Hospital_.

"Name?"

She shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head slowly, "Ichigo, something..."

"Orange hair? Brown eyes? Tall?" Hitsugaya raised his eyebrow in curiousity. Rangiku pursed her lips.

"You know 'im?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, running his hand through his hair, "he fixed me up when I broke my wrist from that biking accident...yeah." he sighed, reliving the painful memories.

"Oh yeah. That '_accident_'. When that guy _accidentally _mauled you with his bike and you _accidentally _called him a dumb ass and you two _accidentally_ got into that huge fight."

"You done?" Toshiro grit his teeth. She burst out laughing, tussling her thick strawberry hair. He sighed heavily, scratching his head in thought, a smile creeping up on his face. "We should go visit them. Later on." he smirked. Rangiku raised her eyebrow in shock, never had she thought he would've cooked up such a plan in his head. She grinned deviously, nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe...<em> Rukia breathed heavily, scrubbing her delicate skin roughly with a bath sponge. It became red and sensitive from the intensity of her scrubbing, all over her body. _I can't believe I let him do that that to me. _She closed her eyes tightly, cutting off the water flow from the shower head. Sighing. She wrapped herself tightly in a clean towel. "He better not be here still or else...I'll..." she paused. What _would _she do? She pursed her lips in aggravation, stepping out of her bathroom and into the spaciousness of her bedroom. Her nostrils flared immediately after the thick scent of fresh coffee flooded into them, filling her head. Coffee.

"I didn't make any..." she paused, throwing her towel to the ground. She stormed over to her dresser throwing on her pinstripe pajama pants and a white t-shirt, neglecting to put on any undergarments what-so-ever. Furiously storming into the kitchen. There he was, sipping casually from one of her coffee mugs, looking at her in question. She twitched.

"I thought you were _leaving_." she hissed.

"I am. I just, I saw your coffee pot. And it was dirty, so I cleaned it, and made some more coffee."

She blinked. The tenseness in her body dissipating gradually. She glimpsed over at her once overflowing sink, empty.

"You...you _washed _my dishes?" she squinted questioningly.

He nodded.

"I didn't ask you to do that."

"Didn't need to. I'm a, clean freak kinda guy. I see something dirty, I just go at it." he chuckled, sipping on the hot coffee.

She could really use one of those around here...a maid kind of guy. Or girl. Didn't matter, as long as she didn't have to slave over cleaning her condo. Their silence was broken by the soft purring emerging from behind a cabinet door. A large gray tabby cat pushed it's head against the door, thrusting it open, and leaping on to the counter top.

"H-Ham!" Rukia cried extending her arm towards the cat. Ichigo raised his eyebrows.

"Ham? Are you hungry?"

"No! Ham, is my cat! Get down from there right now!" she demanded. The animal ignored her, caressing its head on the sleeve of Ichigo's shirt. He awed, scratching the cat in between it's ears. Rukia twitched. _Un-freakin-believable. Everybody just loves this guy. _

"Funny. I would've never taken you to be a cat person." He smiled, stroking the animal's fur.

"I'm not. I just. I found her outside, a long time ago and she didn't belong to anybody and...I just took her in."

"How compassionate."

"Alright, _alright_," Rukia blurted out, flustered, "don't you have some place to be or something?"

He shook his head, "Just home. Then work in the morning."

Shit. She had forgotten all about the hospital.

"Well?" she crossed her arms over her chest, "Shouldn't you be going home?"

He snickered lightly, setting his cup down on the counter, "If you're eager for me to leave," he said lowly, stepping towards Rukia slowly coming to a halt only inches away from her, "then why not just come out and say it straight forward?"

_Can't he take a hint? _Rukia twitched, his shadow covering her entire being. She swallowed hard, opening her mouth to speak, but said nothing. Instead she maneuvered around him, picking up his cup and pouring the remainder of his coffee back into the coffee pot. He smiled slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. _Guess not. _

"Just say it." he raised his eyebrow, "It's not hard."

"You should've gotten it by now." Rukia scolded.

"But it doesn't mean anything until it is spoken from the mouth."

She pursed her lips. What's with this guy? So. Philosophical...and whatnot. She slammed the cup down aggressively on the counter top, stomping up to Ichigo, "What are you hiding?" she squinted intensely. He smirked, chuckling a bit.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap." she snapped, sticking her finger in his face, "I know there's something going on. Something's not right with you...I'm _going _to find out what it is!" she said confidently. But then it hit her, what was she saying? If there was anything mysterious about him, what was it, and how would she find it? She dropped her hand and sighed heavily.

"Does it bother you _that _much?" he questioned, ruffling his hand through her hair, "Would you really like to know?"

Her eyes widened. Was he really going to tell her whatever it was that was so mysterious about him? _Would you really like to know? _Suddenly, she felt unsure of herself. "Tell me." she spoke softly, "Please."

He leaned in slowly, pulling her closer to him until their bodies were pressed tightly together, breathing softly on her neck. She closed her eyes tightly, scratching on the fabric of his shirt, trying to keep herself from becoming excited. His breathing came to a halt, and he brought his lips up to her ear lobe, "You wouldn't believe me." he whispered, running his hand down the arch of her back. She shivered aggressively, gasping sharply. Her body was melting again, just from his touch. Maybe his secret was that he's a porn star. Or something like that.

"Try me." she spoke through trembling lips, biting on them to keep them still.

"Have you ever heard of an _incubus_?"

She froze, her eyes slowly opening wide, pulling away from his body. He stared her down heavily, their eyes never leaving each other. "I..." she started, swallowing hard, "Huh?"

"An incubus."

_The Hell is an incubus?_

"What's...what is an incubus?" she took one step back, "Is that some type of religion?"

He laughed softly, standing up straight and exhaling through his nose.

"I should be getting home now." he smiled, leaning down to give her one last kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you at work."

She froze, baffled. Paralyzed. Only watching as he slipping out of her door, leaving her in the middle of her kitchen. Clueless.

"Incu...what." she mumbled to herself, rubbing her chin in thought. "Incubus." she snapped her fingers, gasping in realization. If she didn't know what it was, the internet would. She dashed to her bedroom, flinging open her dresser drawer and removing from it a sleek silver laptop.

"In...cubus." she sounded the word out out loud, typing slowly in her search engine bar. Her eyes widened in paralyzing horror.

_Demon. _She screamed mentally, scanning the page word-for-word, over and over. This is nonsense. He was playing her. Still, an uneasy feeling settled in the very bottom of her stomach. Things like this didn't really _exist _right? He _had _to be lying to her. There was simply no logical explanation...

"Rukiaaaaaa.~" Rangiku hummed, knocking on her door. She gasped in shock, slamming her laptop closed.

"C'mon, hon! Open up! Toshiro and me wanna meet Ichigoooo.~"

She opened her door slowly, looking Rangiku harshly in the eyes, "He left." she said, starting to close it again. Rangiku propped it open with her foot.

"Oh my God. What happened?" she gasped, "All the color completely just...drained from your face! Are you sick?"

She shook her head slowly, "I'm just tired." she insisted, mustering the most honest smile she could make.

"No!" Rangiku blurted, bursting through Rukia's door, Toshiro following closely behind her.

"Ran, she said nothing was wrong..."

"She's lying, and I won't leave until she tells me what happened!" she scolded, plopping down on the couch, crossing one leg over the other.

Damn she was persistent. Rukia sighed in defeat, closing and locking her door.

"It's about the doctor, right?" Toshiro asked.

"How do you know about..."

"Details!" Rangiku cried, "Did he dump you?"

Rukia rolled her eyes, taking a seat on her coffee table in front of Rangiku. "He's just. So. Shady." she mumbled, running her hand through her hair. Toshiro sat himself close to Rukia, throwing his arm over her shoulders.

"There, there." he said giving her a friendly shake, "Nothing lasts forever."

"No!" Rukia exploded, flailing her arms, "He didn't break up with me! What I say...we're not even _together_!"

"You two sounded pretty _together _last night." Rangiku smirked cattishly. Rukia's face burned bright red.

She flew back into the wall farthest away from Rangiku and Toshiro, sliding down it dramatically. _They heard me..._she dropped her head, quickly shaking herself back into reality. "He's just strange! And I asked him what it was about him that I didn't know and he..." she stood to her feet, pacing back and forth across the room. Toshiro and Rangiku exchanged the same confused look. Maybe Rukia's finally lost it.

"Well? Spit it out." Rangiku urged her on.

Rukia bit her lip, sighing softly, "He didn't say it _directly_...but..."

"Oh my God!" she gasped, "He's married isn't he?"

"No! Will you just let me...finish!" Rukia snapped, groaning loudly, "He asked me if I knew what an incubus was!"

Pause.

"He said he was an incubus?" Toshiro raised his eyebrow.

"No, it was more like..." she turned, reenacting the scene that took place only a few minutes ago, "Why're you so mysterious? '_o__h, if I told you you wouldn't believe me_' Try me '_do you know what an **incubus**__is'_ then he left when I said no." she blushed bright red.

"Oh yeah. He was totally implying that he was an incubus." Rangiku said nonchalantly, "My uncle is an incubus."

"_Here we go_." Toshiro rolled his eyes.

"No really!" Rangiku bellowed, "He is! His dad was an incubus, and he mated with his mom then _bam_. Hybrid baby."

Rukia snorted, trying to hold back her laughter. "Hybrid baby?"

"This is some serious shit." Rangiku said sternly, her facial expression the most serious Rukia had ever seen, "If he really is, you need to ask him. Because they don't hang around for long. They hop from woman to woman until they die, _if _they die." she said, standing to her feet, "Just don't get attached or your heart will get broken!"

"Alright, crazy let's get out of here before you scare her with more of your '_my relatives are demons_' stories." Toshiro said sarcastically, pushing Rangiku to the door. Rukia stood silently, watching as the couple left taking their bickering out with them. She bit her thumb in thought. _Incubus_. The word floating around in her head relentlessly. She dragged her hand down her face, sighing loudly. Trailing back into her bedroom, she flopped down on her bed mentally exhausted. _If he really is, you need to ask him. _Rangiku's words flooded her brain...she looked over at her cellphone. Ask him. She sat up in her bed, taking the mobile device in her hand, staring at it. How would she ask him such an odd question and expect a truthful answer when she herself didn't believe in such things? Slowly, she commenced to sifting through her contacts. _Ichigo_. She highlighted his name, hesitantly pressing down on the "talk" button.

Ring.

Dailtone.

She waited patiently.

"_Yes_?" He answered casually.

Silence, she looked for words to say.

"Come back." she choked up, covering her hand with her mouth. _What'd you say that for?_

Ichigo smiled, snickering softly, "I'm on my way." he said, ending their conversation.

She plopped back down on her mattress, face buried in her pillow. Stressed. Today was not her day, already.

* * *

><p>"It's such a beautiful day!" Orihime giggled, rocking side to side in happiness on the wooden park bench. Ulquiorra smiled, sitting close beside her. "Ah! Doesn't it feel great being outside of the hospital?"<p>

"As long as you're here it feels great no matter where I am." he said, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close. She blushed heavily, leaning her head on his shoulder. Staring into the clear blue sky, it was quite serene. "Do you have to go back?" she asked quietly, staring down at their feet. No answer. She sighed heavily, because she herself had already known the answer to her own question, gripping tightly onto his shirt.

"Everything's going to be alright."

"But what if it's _not_?" Orihime whimpered, her eyes welling up with tears. "Ulquiorra...if you go I'll be miserable."

He held her tighter, "If I go, I'll be with you everyday so you don't have to be." he said, kissing her lightly on her forehead. She closed her eyes, nuzzling her face in his shirt. Trying so hard not to cry.

"Hey." he said, standing to his feet, "Let's walk. I want to buy you an ice cream cone."

She sniffled loudly, running her hand across her eyes. "Okay." she smiled, taking his hand in her and leaning close onto his arm. Everything was going to be alright. He promised her, so she had to believe it. _Everything's going to be...alright?_


End file.
